The Forgotten Heir
by Redlighting234
Summary: What if instead of being the sister of Hisana, Rukia was the missing daughter of the Hisana. Raised among the slums of hanging dog it is noticed that she is strikingly similar to Hisana. One day she runs past a servant of the household never noticing her. She is taken from the academy to become the lord's sister. It will take a miracle for her to learn the truth. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: The Stolen Heir

**Chapter 1: The Stolen Heir**

A woman could be heard screaming and crying as she tried so desperately to bring a child into the world from her already weak body. Gripping the silk covers that were beneath her as she let out another cry never seeing the concerned look that went across her husband face as he held her hand tightly.

Gripping his hand as well before she let out a final scream and then heard a cry that sounded like music to her ears. Letting tears of joy flow down her face as she saw her husband hold the bloodied infant in his arms with a uncharacteristically soft look in his eyes.

Her husband looked up to see her smiling eyes before adjusting his arms so she could see their new child. Speaking up in a soft voice that trembled slightly " Is Byakuya-sama pleased ?"

Byakuya responded back in tone that showed the deep love he held for her " I'm very pleased, what shall we name her?"

He reached over to place the crying infant in his wife hands so that she could hold her. Hisana then stated " I was thinking we could call her Rukia!"

Byakuya gave a soft smile that only she noticed " Then that shall be her name as is it your wish my love."

Picking up the child from her his beloved wife's arms and handing her to the mid-wife whose job was to take care of her. The mid-wife walked out of the room and the couple noticed the smirk on the woman's face.

She glanced over to her husband asking him " When do you think they'll bring Rukia back?"

Byakuya in turn responded back " I don't know, for now focus on yourself." Silently he watched the various mid-wifes working around the room to clean everything in neat and efficient way. He reached over to hold his wife's hand softly as they waited for their bundle of joy to be brought back.

He watched like a hawk as they removed the covers from his wife and saw a wince come across her face. Concerned he reached up to touch her cheek gently and his other hand grabbed her's. Turning to the head mid-wife to ask " Where is my daughter?"

The mid-wife stated calmly " I don't know, Byakuya-sama. Would you like for me to look for her?"

Byakuya eyed her coldly " See to it that you do. My wife would like to see her daughter?"he looked at her lovingly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the mid-wife leave the room to begin her search.

Suddenly their loving gazes where broken by a loud scream that echoed through the hall. Byakuya eye's uncharacteristically widen before looking down at his concerned wife. Quickly saying to her " Stay here Hisana!"

Getting up from the floor and walking over to a table where his blade laid. Grabbing it off the table and walking up to were the shoji had been closed by the mid-wife helper. Just as he was about to pull it open, but a voice stopped in place " Byakuya-sama please check on Rukia?"

Opening the shoji he responded in a tense voice " I will."

Walking outside into the hallway where he came upon the head mid-wife screaming over the bloodied body that had been the mid-wife that had taken his daughter Rukia from the room. He glanced over to see the mid-wife face in frozen in shock.

Walking past her in a trance as he searched high and low for his daughter. When he came to the end of the hallway and when he saw no sign of his daughter. He fell to his knees and his face held a broken look.

He sat there for what seemed like hours as the noise around him became nothing but a blur. His mind was a whirlwind of distress and rage. However to the outside world his face was a blank canvas as he sat their staring out into the world.

Suddenly he came back into the world of the living when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. He glance up to see a pair of a warm green eyes that belonged to a man who had a handsome yet emaciated face. He had his long white hair tied in a low pony tail.

The man asked him gently " I heard what happen is there anything I can do to help?"

Byakuya responded back in a soft broken voice " Find my Rukia." Getting up from the ground to give the rain one last broken look. Turning around with a cold mask in place on his face and saying in a cold voice " Now if you excuse me I have to inform my wife of this situation."

Walking down the hallway calmly even though inside his mind was racing like a storm full of emotions. The most prominent emotion was distraught of what to tell his poor wife. Opening the shoji door again before placing his sword on the wooden holder on top of his table.

Turning back to face his wife who was openly weeping on the ground still weaken from childbirth. Dropping his cold mask as he crouched next to her and placed a comforting hand on her cheek.

" We will find her Hisana, I promise you that. " He held her shaking body close to him as he waited for her sobbing to calm down. He felt her body shaking from a harsh cough that escaped her.

" Do you promise me, Byakuya-sama? That you'll find my Rukia." Before she burst into tears again clutching at his shigami uniform. He squeezed her shoulders in comfort so that she would feel better.

"I'll begin the search for her right away."

Getting up from the door and grabbing his sword once again. He then slipped on his wooden shoes before opening the shoji again. Turing back to ask her " Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

The woman tearfully nodded and clutched her silk blanket tightly. Closing the shoji door and slipping on his cold mask once more. Turning to see two men in purple ninja garb and the clan symbol on their uniform bowing before him.

Speaking up in a cold voice " You two will stay here and guard the Lady Kuchiki."

Walking down the hallway he could see more of his men lined up against the wall. Reaching the end of the hallway where he paused and stated in a commanding voice " As you have recently been notified my daughter Rukia Kuchiki is missing. You will not stop until you find her, now go."

Walking down the hallway once more he came to another pair of shoji doors. Opening the doors wide open he stepped out into the baring rain. Ignoring the rain touching his clothes he started his trek down the streets.

A few feet away from his house he sound the beautiful silk white ribbon he had made for her before her birth. Picking up the ribbon from the ground the rain disguised the tears that fell silenly down his cheeks. He continued down the muddy road that led from his house looking for his stolen heir.


	2. Chapter 2: The Heir's life

**Chapter 2: The Heir's life**

 **This is a new story from me! I hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **Ps: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Running down the street of the Seireitei a girl giggled happily after a long day of hard work at her job in the Rukongai district. This girl was about 15 years of age and had short black hair with strands falling into place against her with a pair of lively and expressive purple eyes that expressed her spirited personality. She was small in her build and height which made the standard shingami academy uniform baggy on her.

Running next to her was her other best friend whose name was Misora. She had dark skin along with vibrant red, spiky hair that flowed down her back. Along with a pair of beautiful sliver-blue eyes that reflected her wild spirit. She was taller than the girl but had the same small build as her also making her standard shingami academy uniform baggy on her.

Misora shouted out breathlessly " Wait up Rukia!" chasing after never noticing a pair of brown eyes widen inside one of the buildings that had open windows.

The person with brown eyes walked outside of the building swiftly hoping to catch a glimpse of this so-called Rukia. This was to confirm her appearance before rushing home to tell the head servant before finally informing Byakuya-sama.

Rukia ran past this person so focused on getting back to the academy before curfew. The person with brown eyes looked shocked once again when he got a glimpse of the almost mirror image of Byakuya's late wife Hisana.

The servant whispered to herself " She is almost a mirror image of Lady Hisana but has the late Sojun-sama's eye color!" The servant turned to go inside to pay quickly for the things that she need to take of her the household. Before turning to rush back home to tell the head servant of this new development.

Rukia who was stilling running at this point and completely obvious to the commotion she had caused. By this point her friend Misora had finally caught up to her before letting a lively whoop as they saw the gates coming into sight. Soon they stopped before the gate where the both were breathing hard.

Taking in deep breaths as their chest rose and fell as they attempted to catch their breath. Misora reached over to adjusted Rukia's obi and Rukia reached up to smooth her spiky hair down to a presentable look. Rukia suddenly declared spiritedly" There, now we look presentable enough to enter the academy!"

Walking inside the gates to go to their dormitories where the both lived together. They then noticed their other best friend Renji waiting outside for them in the court-yard. Renji then shouted to them " Hey you guys are back already?!"

Rukia then grew a tick mark and responded back " Their's no need to shout dumbass. We're right here ya know!"

Renji then shouted back before they dissolved into an argument which followed them all the way back to their dorms. Where they bid each other a good night and promised to practice with each other tomorrow since Rukia and Misora had a day off. Which was very rare since they needed those jobs to take care of the various needs that the academy doesn't offer.

Later on that night Rukia slipped underneath the covers and thinking to herself as she closed her eyes " I wish I had a family!"

On the other side of the Seireitei Byakuya could be found walking around the ground that he and his late beloved wife used to walk together. Silently he came to a beautiful yet small cherry blossom tree that he planted after the death of beloved to honor her. Beside the small cherry blossom was a bush that held violet flowers that Hisana painstakingly planted to honor their missing daughter whom still couldn't be found.

Clenching his fist as thought of the memory of the daughter whom he barely knew only to her snatched inside his own home. Suddenly he said coldly " What is it" as he sensed another person enter his private space.

The man bowed to the ground as he said " I bring news my lord from a servant my lord. He is waiting in your study to see you. I think this news will make you quite happy." His narrowed slightly as he heard a note of happiness enter the male servant's voice.

" Very well, I shall be there in a few minutes." Taking one last look at the two plants that swayed gently against the breeze. Giving them a gentle look before his cold mask slipped back into place. Pushing past the shoji like door as he entered the room where his study was built all those centuries ago.

Sitting at his desk as he eyed the male servant before him " It has come to my attention that you have news for me to hear. What it is it?"

The servant gave him at excited look before remembering his place at once afterwards. Responding to the question " Yes my lord, I have found someone who resembles the late lady Kuchiki in appearance and her name is also Rukia." Keeping his cold mask in place as though the words didn't affect him in the slightest.

"Very well I shall look into this piece of information. You can retire to your quarters for the night."

Once the door close and making sure he was alone. He glanced at the moon as his lips twitched into a slight smile. Opening the shoji door he quickly located the room that held a shrine dedicated to his late wife. Bowing to the ground as he lit an incense in front of the picture which he late wife smiled sweetly as it was taken all those years ago.

Allowing an unreserved smile to grace his face as he muttered to himself " It seems I can finally complete your wish, my late wife. After so years of dead ends I seem to have found a lead." He sat there until the sun risen into the sky before closing the shrine doors and exiting the room into a new day.

Rukia on the other hand could be found struggling against Misora as she swiped her blade into offensive position. Which Misora blocked with a skillful defensive slash as she shouted out to Rukia " You've got to loosen your grip on your zanpakuto! Trust your zanpakuto to guide you in battle!"

Rukia then slightly loosended her grip on her zanpakuto to block incoming frontal slash from Misora zanpakuto. Misora then said " That's better , keep your grip loose!" She then stepped forward with horizontal slash at Misora's head causing her to duck underneath Rukia's slash. She jabbed back " Easy for you to say, you have real talent in swordsmanship with your zapakuto!"

Misora then gave her taunting smile "So do you! You just need to believe in yourself and like I said earlier trust in your zanpakuto!" Rukia then launched forward into a frontal slash that actually knocked Misora off her feet this time. Before launching down with a vertical slash that Misora blocked just in time. Misora said in a sing-song voice " Not bad!"

Before launching off the ground with a powerful horizontal slash that Rukia dodged as she didn't have the speed to block her. As she did this she dropped with zanpakuto to the floor. Glancing up she saw Misora pointing her zanpakuto inches away from her as she said " Do you yield?!"

Misora grinned at Rukia when she nodded and said " Don't look so down you've improved since our last spar many weeks ago!" Rukia still looked down at the ground upset that she had let go of her zanpakuto so easily. Knocked out of her thoughts when Misora said cheerfully " Cheer up I've got a surprise for you today!"

Looking curious she said " What surprise?" Misora responded back cheerfully " You'll see in a few minutes! Let's go get dressed in better clothes! See you tomorrow Kira, Momoe, and Renji!" Rukia and Misora waved good-bye to them as they entered the domitory once more.

Unknown to them a pair of cold grey eyes had watched the mock fight from the window. They stared down at the girl who resembled his late wife so much. Turning away from the window he muttered to himself " It seems I've found you. The only thing that is left is to conform it. Though I already know what the answer shall be."

* * *

 **Japanese translations:**

 **1\. Misora-** beautiful sky

 **2\. Shoji-** is a door, window or room divider made of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo.


	3. Chapter 3: Wlid Night Out

**Chapter 3: Wild Night Out**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think in your reviews, so I can find out if I'm going in the right direction with this story.**

 **Ps: I don't own Bleach! I only own my character Misora!**

* * *

Rukia dressed up in her nicest kimono that she could afford to own, she had bought it from a shop in the upper Rukonagi kimono was made of beautiful but old fabric used by those in the upper Rukonagi districts. It's color was a shade of purple that suited Rukia's pale skin and held designs of white cherry blossoms. This was the most feminine article of clothing that Rukia owned being the tomboyish girl that she was. For once her wild, short hair was in tamed and beautiful hairstyle that Misora had managed to put it in.

Misora however also wore her nicest Kimono from the same shop that Rukia had bought her's from. Her kimono was made of beautiful but old fabric used by those in the upper districts as well. It's color was a shade of icy blue that went along well her vibrant red hair and glittering sliver blue eyes. The Kimono held the design of a roaring red tiger that ran across the skirt. Misora who was also tomboy like Rukia and this was the most feminine thing that she owned. Rukia had managed to tame her spiky's into becoming straight and she wore it in a downwards fashion.

Stumbling along the streets of the 1st district of the Rukonagi, Misora guided Rukia inside a bar where they would celebrate for the night. Giggling silently as Rukia asked " Where are we going, and what's the surprise?!" Misora responded back slyly " You'll see, don't worry!" Rukia hissed back " Misora!"

Removing her hand from Rukia's eyes and stepping back as Rukia's eyes widen as she came upon her friends from the Shingami academy all sitting at a table. " What are you guys doing here?!"

Renji responded in usually boisterous tone " You think we forget that today is your birthday?!" Eyeing Rukia in a particular way before jumping on the table and pointing to her " Or maybe you forgot your birthday, huh Rukia?!"

By this time Rukia realized that she had completely forgot her birthday in her excitement of training with her friends today " Sorry guys, it must have slipped my mind, that's all" she let a nervous laugh that wasn't her usual character.

Misora then said warmly " It doesn't matter, are you ready for one wild night?!" Rukia grew confused " One wild night, what are you talking about?! Will get in trouble with the Shingami academy if you two start causing your normal chaos when you get drunk!"

"Ah open up Rukia and have fun !" said Renji as he took a deep sip of the sake before him. Picking up a sake dish with inherit grace of noble she attempted to elegantly sip it, while rowdy friends held a drinking contest to see who could drink the fastest. Looking around she saw Momoe quietly drinking her sake and Kira shyly drinking his own cup.

Grabbing Renji and Misora by the back of their Kimono's she hissed " You two please have some self-control, you're going to give the Shingami academy a bad reputation!" Misora sighed loudly as she took another gulp of her sake and laughed loudly when Renji choked on his sip. Rukia sighed " I give up, just don't blame if you two wake up with the worst hang overs of your life tomorrow!"

A waiter came before their table and asked "Is there anything I can get you?" Misora blurted out " Some more sake would be nice!" Renji nodded in agreement and the waiter wrote it down on a small pad. Giving Rukia a warm smile " And you miss?" Rukia responded to his question " Just some of your dumplings would be fine." Momoe and Kira said nothing since they were still on their first bottle of Sake. Ignoring all the chaos of Renji and Misora drinking around her, she soon joined in the fun although more sober than her two friends.

Around midnight she could be found dragging a drunk Misora back to the academy while Kira did the same with Renji. " Come one you've had your fun, now it's time to go home!" Reaching the door to the place that they lived at while in the academy she opened it quickly and pushed Misora inside hoping no one saw Misora in the state she was in.

Putting Misora in her night-time cloths and laying on the bed. Shutting the door she moved quickly down the stairs reaching the kitchen that fed the students on the weekend. Grabbing a class she filled it with water and head back to their room. Placing the glass next to Misora bed.

Going over to her own closet where she placed her Kimono inside gently and slipped on her night cloths. Coming up to her bed, confusion entered her eyes as gaze fell on a neatly and elegantly wrapped box. " What is this how did it get here? Should I open it?"

Shrugging her shoulders as she decided to take a chance on whatever was inside the box. Opening the lid it revealed something made Rukia let out a gasp of wonder at the sight of the beautiful object. Dangling in her hand was a slim, sliver chain that held a small pendant with a living cherry blossom and snowflake inside the pendant. It glittered in the moonlight as she put around her neck and fit against her petite body frame well.

Smiling to herself as she said aloud " To who gave me this beautiful present, I thank you!" Turning away from the window as she went over to her bed to get some sleep. Never seeing the figure standing silently on the opposite building wearing a small yet sad smile as the figure disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms.

A month later, Rukia could be found wandering the hallway to her next class which was her best subject, Kido. Entering the class she took the seat in the front that gave her the best view of the sensei . Pulling out her notebook she started to take notes from what the sensei had written on the board before class.

Soon the class filled up and the sensei started to teach them another aspect of Kido for a shingami and how important this aspect was to a shingami powers. The sensei became interrupted by a knocking noise, a tick mark appeared on the sensei's forehead as he opened the door. A woman leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

The man nodded and said aloud " Rukia the head of the academy would like to speak with you!" Looking confused she grabbed her things and placed them inside her make shift bag before shutting the shoji door behind her. Following the woman as she thought to herself " What have I done wrong, shit what if this is about what happened a month ago? Damn you Misora and Renji you both had to get, out of control drunk!"

The woman opened the door which took her out of her panicked thoughts. Glancing around the room that she had never seen before. Her eyes quickly zoomed on four powerful and imposing men. Clutching her bag nervously but stiffening her shoulders to show that fierce spirit of hers.

Averting her eyes to the floor in a respectful way while standing there stiffly , she asked the headmaster in a respectful tone "Is their something you need head master-sama?"

The head master an elderly man who stated " Lord Byakuya has something he would for you to consider, Rukia."


	4. Chapter 4: Proposition

**Chapter 4: The Proposition**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and my explaination of why Rukia is going to be his sister and not Byakuya's daughter. I will follow cannon for the most part but I will created so twisted along the way to suit my storyline and plot.**

* * *

Her eyes still down on the floor she found herself asking shakily for once not her confident self " What Proposition would that be?" Her mind raced through various scenario's that all ended badly for her.

Nervously ringing her hands together as she felt the stare of the powerful and imposing man who stood over her. The older man spoke up " The lord of the Kuchiki clan would like to adopted you as his sister."

Her eyes widen as she went into shock, here was an opportunity for her to have a real family. The older man continued on when she didn't speak" You will live in the Kuchiki household and immediately become a Shinigami."

The eldest man in the room looked at her expectedly as he said " Do you accept , dear Rukia?" Her mind went into overdrive as the shock became too much. " I" she started to say before shutting her mouth tightly again.

The eldest man looked at Byakuya as he nodded his head for permission for him to go ahead and acknowledge the final part of the deal. " As well you becoming apart of the Kuchiki household one of your many friends can come with you as well. I would choose most wisely of who you bring."

This added more confusion to her brain as she tried to think through her many thoughts about the deal that she just been presented with. The eldest man then said " You may spend the rest of the week thinking about the proposition we have offered you."

Just as the man finished speaking the doors were opened up by Renji and Misora at the same time. Renji shouted " Rukia I just pasted another test!" while Misora stood their grinning excitedly.

A flood of powerful reitsu pierced the area as she saw annoyance flash inside of those harsh grey eyes as he walked passed her. Holding her breath as she felt sick from the amount of power flooding the air. Watching as her normally strong friends Renji and Misora crumbled to the floor at the flash of powerful reitsu.

She watched as the doors wordlessly closed behind the man walking with a white captain's haori on and the same man that had such a powerful reitsu. As soon as the door closed with a soft bang, she and her friends could finally breath.

" Who were they and what did they want with you, Rukia!" asked Misora curiosity appearing in her voice. Still so confused about what to do she stuttered out " They want to adopt me and I can choose one friend. I don't know if I'm going to accept, how will I fit in the world that is nobility."

" Well what ever you decide I will support you!" said Misora while Renji stood there silently. She gave Misora a grateful smile and turned to ask Renji " What do you think?"

Renji shook his head and was uncharacteristically silent for once as he walked away from them. " What's his problem?" deadpanned Misora. She shook her head as she muttered " I don't know but I'm so confused about what to do?"

Opening the door she walked down the hallway towards her room since the classes for the day were done. Misora walked next to her as she said quietly " I think you should take it, think about the opportunities you'll get with a noble name like Kuchiki. We would never get those opportunities being apart of the Rukonagi."

She sighed softly before speaking up again " I know that, but this is a life changing event! I just need to think about it before I let my emotions do anything rash!"

Waking up the next day as she headed to her next class , already in a bad mood. Her sensei that taught Kido point out " Rukia you seem so distracted today, is something wrong?" as she was held back from her next class. She watched the flash of concern that appeared in her sensei's eyes.

" Everything is fine, sensei!" giving him a smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes as she rushed out of the room. She headed to the class that taught zangetsu with her zanpakuto. At times like this she wished her zanpakuto could speak to her so she could seek comfort from someone that couldn't spill her secrets.

Placing her bag on the floor as she unsheathed her zanpakuto and began to practice the various moves the sensei had showed the class the day before. She stepped into a powerful frontal slash but slightly stumbled as she did. Shaking it off, she went for another frontal slash before spinning into a horizontal slash.

With the help of Misora who was talented at zangetsu she managed to become better with her zanpakuto so much that her sensei had noticed. When the sensei came into the class she stood at attention like the rest of the students waiting for instructions.

The teacher wordless stepped forward into a powerful side slash followed by a barrage of thrusting his sword in a stabbing motion. " Now all of you practice these moves while I walk around the room helping those that need it"

Swinging her zanpakuto into a semi-powerful side slash and followed by the fast barrage of her thrusting her sword in a stabbing motion which made her stumble. Picking herself up she redid the motion again until she felt familiar and comfortable with it.

Long after class had ended she could be found still practicing the new moves that had been taught by the sensei today. Wiping the sweat from her forehead as she went in for another powerful side slash that slightly knocked down the wooden dummy. After that she moved into some of the moves that she had been learning the past month.

Swiftly stepping into one powerful frontal slash followed by another frontal slash. Next she moved into a powerful vertical slash and stepped into a horizontal slash aimed at the neck area of the wooden dummy. Silently she cheered " I'm finally getting better at this whole swordsmanship business!"

" Rukia it's time for dinner! Come on !" shouted Misora who pushed open the shoji doors that lead to the academy's dojo. " Alright, I'll be there in a second!" Sheathing her zanpakuto and grabbing her school bag from the floor.

Opening the shoji doors she ran straight into Renji and happily shouted out " Renji where have you been, I haven't seen you all day!" Renji didn't look her in the eyes as he began to speak " Look Rukia, I think you should accept that deal and choose Misora as your friend to go."

She watched as he walked away and she spoke up " What's wrong with Renji" she tried to reach out and touch him. " Don't touch me Rukia!" he walked away from her as tears appeared in her eyes that showed how hurt she was. Misora appeared at that second " Rukia what's taking you so long! Hey, what's wrong?" She shook her head as she walked down the hallway ignoring Misora's questions.

Meanwhile at the Kuchiki household, Byakuya could be found staring at the picture of his beloved wife as he did every night. Caressing the photo as thought to himself " My beloved, we have found our daughter after searching for so long. Our little Rukia looks so much like you, Hisana its unbelievable. I don't know if you would approve of me bringing her into the household as my sister, but I see no other way. She is much to old for me to be a father to her, and I have no memories of her being a father to her. So I figured I could be a brother instead, I have you approve my beloved. "Closing the door as he blew out all the candles in front of her picture and closed the shoji doors around the shrine.

" I await your answer Rukia." he walked down the hallway towards his office.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of Rukia's characterization and if she is well rounded enough in your opinion. Again I hope you enjoy the story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Flashbacks

**Chapter 5: Flashback**

 **This Chapter we get to explore part of Rukia childhood in the form of memories. She has to decide whether or not to accept the deal. As well as getting to see her friendship with Renji and Misora grow.**

 **Ps: I don't own Bleach, only my characters for the purpose of this story and plot.**

 **Also to answer a question about how Rukia will know her name. I plan to follow the cannon in that aspect for the most part but when Byakuya gets injured that part will be switched up. I hope that answer your question,**

She sat down on the steps of the shingami academy wondering how she ended in this position in the first place. She lost one friend but gained a noble standing in society. This caused her all sorts of confusion as she didn't know what to do anymore.

Placing her hands into her short as rested her face into her palms as she said " I just don't know what to do anymore? What should I choose to do? Hell, I've already lost Renji." Her mind flashed back to the days where she ran loose in the Rukonagi districts.

Let out a small giggle as she ran down various streets full of nothing but poor people who couldn't care about her. Tightening her hold on a bag full of bread and fruit as she dodged another hand swipe from the angry man.

 _" Get back here, you little runt!"_ shouted the man as he continued the chase across the roof tops of the district. Jumping across another roof top as she ignored the pain in her ankle, as she hoped to confuse the man enough so she could escape unseen. Turn towards her right as she jumped across her another roof and did the same thing as she turned on her left.

Glancing behind her shoulder as the screaming man disappeared from view. Let out a breathless laugh as she jumped another room and yelling out _" Take that!"_ Jumping off the another roof as she landed on the ground this time.

Opening a door full of rotten wood as she came upon her best friends Misora and Renji waiting for her. She grew sad as she remembered the other friends she had that had passed on one by one. The only ones left of her group were Renji, Misora and herself.

Her thoughts brighten as she spotted the chappy poster she had managed to swipe from the upper Rukonagi districts when she last ventured there _. " I've brought back some bread and fruit for us to eat tonight!"_ The other two cheered loudly as they tore into their meals with a huge amount of happiness after these two items were rare in their district.

 _" We've got to steal some more supplies tomorrow"_ said Misora suddenly. _" Where should we go "_ asked Rukia _. " Let's go to the upper Rukonagi districts they have better items for us to steal!"_ stated Renji. _" So it's settled will steal from the upper districts!"_ said Misora.

 _" We should get enough sleep for our plans tomorrow."_ Closing her eyes as that night she dreamed of better days to come. Dreams where she wasn't dirt poor and didn't have to steal to survive this harsh place.

Silently she mused _" One good thing came out of those times. I learned to survive no matter the cost and learned the pain of loss early on.I'm almost proud to have grown up in the Rukonagi district. Unlike these fools who have grown up in nothing but luxury."_

Shifting on the steps as she continue to struggle with her wish for a new life and the fact that she would leave her old life for things that she despised. Her mind then moved to another flashback of hers.

The next day , they could be found on the roof as the scanned the market of the upper Rukonagi districts. Her eyes landed on one particular store as she pulled both of her friends other to her spot.

 _" That's the store, you see he's leaving! Let's go!"_ jumping across the roof's as they landed on the store's roof. Pulling away the fabric as she watched the store owner leave. Signaling for the other two to follow her. Slipping down the fabric as she landed on the ground in a crouching motion.

 _" This place has everything"_ blurted out Renji. Misora smirked as she responded _" Of course they do, this is the upper Rukonagi, idiot!"_ Renji shouted back _" I know that!"_ Rukia whirled around _" Quiet, you two! We have a job to get done!"_

The two looked ashamed _" Sorry Rukia."_ they both said. She went to the section that held bread, dried meat and fruit. Mean while Misora grabbed fabric and new clothing. Renji on the other hand grabbed some water and some interesting books about Shingami.

Rukia asked _" Are you guys ready?"_ the two responded _" Yeah!"_ Pulling away the fabric as climbed on top of the roof. When they heard a shout _" Hey, what are you three brats doing?!"_

 _" Damn it"_ swore Renji as Rukia shouted out _" Let's go!"_ Darting across the roof as the man appeared on the roof chasing them. Misora let out a breathless laugh as Renji shouted out " _You think its funny?"_ Misora shouted out _" What's life without a little risk!_ " Renji shouted back _" A safe one!"_

 _" Both of you focus, we need to get away without being caught. You two egging each other on is not helping."_ Jumping across another roof as she brushed past from the fabric, spotting a bridge that connected to the other side. Smirking as she shouted out _" Follow me!"_

Spinning her body as she darted across the bridge , when Misora left the bridge. She pushed it off the roof , causing the man to crash to the ground. _" You Brats"_ shouted the man, unknown to them a pair of interested green eyes followed her form.

Coming out of the memory giving her cause to smirk at how much fun they had that night. It was the same night that they discovered what a shingami was from the books that Renji managed to steal. That night a dream had been born as they discovered that the possessed the powers of a shingami. They swore to become shingami and to leave the Rukonagi forever for a better life.

Suddenly jolted out of her thoughts by Misora standing in front of her. Misora asked her _" So have you decided what you are going to do?"_ Rukia sighed _" I think I will accept, after all it will give us a chance to make an even better life."_ A look of confusion entered Misora eyes _" What do you mean?"_ Rukia smirked _" I mean that you are coming with me!"_

 **So it seems that Rukia as accepted the offer and her friend is coming as well. That should and interesting experience for the two. I hope you enjoy the story, until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Life

**Chapter 6: A new life**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I was suffering from writer's block when it came to this story. Only recently has inspiration hit me again and don't worry this story hasn't been abandoned. So now we have chapter six in this tale and we get to a peek into Rukia's new life in the noble clan. It's up to Misora and her whether or not they sink or swim in this new life. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think so far.**

 **Shout out to those who have read this story so far. By the way this well be a story that I will work on when I'm not working on my other stories, and this is a piece of work that is an experiment. I'm trying to see if I can write a story in an anime that doesn't belong in the Naruto category.**

* * *

Clutching a ripped brown sack closely to her chest that held her few precious possessions that she had carried from her life in the Rukonagi district to the Shingami academy and now here of all places. How she ever ended up getting adopted by such an important and noble clan, she didn't know. But she had made the decision to make the most of this opportunity and create a better life for herself.

She grew uncomfortable with various servants of the clan staring at her with a range of emotions, from disgust to curiosity. Meanwhile her best friend Misora remained obvious to this as she usually did when it came to things like this. Out of all three she was the most observant and tended to get into less trouble as a result.

Her new home was built on tradition unlike the wild and unruly Rukonagi district. She would need to study these traditions and force Misora to do the same, if they were to survive long in their new home. This home was different in appearance as well, where the Rukonagi was full of stacked and dirty homes that housed many families in their small rooms, this place had a traditional Japanese appearance with huge rooms and appeared to be spotless.

Lined up on various walls were objects of various importance to the Kuchiki clan head. Each object looked to be more expensive than the last. After all the house looked to be built like a traditional Japanese home with all its amenities included.

A female servant with long black hair and harsh blue eyes stepped forward saying to them _" Your room is this way."_ Following the servant as walked down a long hallway before the servant opened the shoji doors. Revealing a large open space room with two large futon in the middle, a low table that held a stand for her zanpato as well another , built-in cabinets to hold various items such as clothing and other things.

 _" I need to speak with you for a second"_ stated the servant girl to Misora before pulling herself outside the room to talk.

Placing her bag on the ground softly as the shoji closed behind her. Pulling out an old stuffed bunny that she had carried around for years, a notebook that had become her shelter during hard times and a necklace that had been given to as a gift for her birthday.

 _" This place is so awesome!"_ stated Misora as she entered Rukia's room a minutes later. Rukia responded back in a more quiet fashion _" It is kind of cool."_ Misora concerned eyes turned to her as she asked _" Rukia, what's wrong?"_ Avoiding her gaze as she muttered out " _Things are just different here than where we are from."_

 _" What do you mean?"_ asked Misora. She replied back _" So many rules and traditions to follow, what if we mess up?"_ Misora grinned _" Will just have to watch each other's back like we alway have done!"_

Rukia smiled slightly at this before Misora stated _" By the way you've been informed about how are to the squad thirteen tomorrow, right?"_ Rukia nodded her head as Misora pulled out some food from her bag, _" I brought this with us from the academy, go ahead and eat. We need to be strong what is to come tomorrow."_

Later on that night as she laid in her new futon underneath the silky sheets, Rukia wondered to herself _" I wonder what this new life will bring, I hope what ever it is, that it will better than what the past was."_

On the other side of the household sat Byakuya before the picture of his late wife,a woman who had stolen his heart and taken away his breath at first sight. She had given him a gift that they were supposed to share together, only to have it snatched away before they could even celebrate what they had been given and then watching her slowly fall apart from grief. Normally harsh grey eyes reflected these statements as he said to the picture _" My beloved, she has finally come home. I have fulfilled the last promise I made to you."_

He then muttered _" However she must never know who her parents are , for now I shall play the part of a brother and you will be her sister. I must find out who took her when she was an infant and why? What enemies threaten her so that I might get rid of them? Only then can she know the truth."_ He placed a beautiful cherry blossom before her picture as he got up to leave the shrine.

 _" Forgive mt beloved for how I must treat our child until I find out the truth."_ He then remembered the fights he had with the council of his decision to bring his daughter and her friend into his home. Standing before his parents graves as he said _" I can never break the rules again, for this is the final time i shall do it."_ He looked up at the night sky as he wondered about his child and how he wished to know about how she grew up. Did she go through the same things as Hisana or did she forge a different path in the Rukonagi.

* * *

 **There you have it, you get a glimpse of Rukia's new life and more will show up in the next chapter as she gets used to this new world. We also get to see Byakuya's point of view and how he will treat Rukia like he did in the canon while still having the rules motivation but also the desire to know who took his child from him. So this is the other reason why he must treat her they way he does so he can protect her.**


End file.
